The Time Bomb/Gallery
Wander and Sylvia are competing in the Galactic Conjunction 6000, where they race against other aliens across the universe. Sylvia isn't sure about the race as she has a serious "Time Bomb" state where she races madly out of control when angered enough, so Wander teaches her to take it easy. Before the race S1e10b Sylvia with her eyes covered.jpg S1e10b Wander "It took some doin'".jpg S1e10b Wander "But Sylvia the Zbornak".jpg S1e10b Wander "I'm about to make".jpg S1e10b Sylvia guessing what her surprise is.jpg S1e10b Wander "No...".jpg S1e10b Have a look.jpg S1e10b Wander imitates a fanfare.jpg S1e10b Sylvia is shocked.jpg S1e10b GC3000 starting line.jpg S1e10b GC3000 sign.jpg S1e10b Planet alignment.jpg S1e10b Racetrack forming.jpg s1e10b Planets Align.jpg S1e10b Racetrack created.jpg S1e10b GC3000 competitors half 1.jpg S1e10b GC3000 competitors half 2.jpg S1e10b Zoom in on Sylvia 1.jpg S1e10b Zoom in on Sylvia 2.jpg S1e10b Zoom in on Sylvia 3.jpg S1e10b Zoom in on Sylvia 4.jpg S1e10b Sylvia "You have no idea".jpg S1e10b Wander "I knew you'd like it!".jpg S1e10b Wander "I remember you tellin' me".jpg S1e10b Wander "Back in the day".jpg S1e10b Wander imitating the announcer.jpg S1e10b Wander "It was your dream".jpg S1e10b Wander raising hand.jpg S1e10b Wander making a fist.jpg S1e10b Wander "But you never did".jpg S1e10b Sylvia "I ain't got what it takes".jpg S1e10b Wander "You ain't got what it takes".jpg S1e10b Wander "Well...".jpg S1e10b Wander blowing raspberry.jpg S1e10b Wander pretending to retch.jpg S1e10b Wander pointing.jpg S1e10b Wander blowing another raspberry.jpg S1e10b Wander "To that I say".jpg S1e10b Sylvia isn't happy.jpg S1e10b Wander "Your dream awaits".jpg S1e10b Wander "Take the first step".jpg S1e10b Sylvia "This is bad".jpg S1e10b Sylvia backing away.jpg S1e10b Wander runs to get Sylvia.jpg S1e10b Wander pushing Sylvia.jpg S1e10b Sylvia "That's not what I mean".jpg S1e10b Wander getting on Sylvia.jpg S1e10b Sylvia trying to explain.jpg S1e10b Wander and Sylvia hear Harvax.jpg S1e10b Sylvia groaning through teeth.jpg S1e10b Sylvia exasperated.jpg S1e10b Close-up of Harvax's mouth.jpg S1e10b Close-up of Harvax's legs.jpg S1e10b Harvax dragging Stok's trash can.jpg S1e10b Harvax first appearance.jpg S1e10b Harvax "Look who's back".jpg S1e10b Stok "Tick-tock".jpg S1e10b Sylvia greeting Harvax.jpg S1e10b Sylvia "This is just a mistake".jpg S1e10b Harvax talking to Sylvia.jpg S1e10b Stok "Tick-tock" 2.jpg S1e10b Harvax "Boom".jpg S1e10b Harvax leaving.jpg S1e10b Wander "They seemed awfully nice".jpg S1e10b Wander "What was with all that".jpg S1e10b Sylvia says she has a nickname.jpg S1e10b Race timer counting down.jpg S1e10b Wander realizes Sylvia has a nickname.jpg S1e10b Wander telling Sylvia she had a nickname.jpg S1e10b Wander thinking.jpg S1e10b Wander suggesting "Quicky McQuickersons".jpg S1e10b Wander walking across Sylvia's back.jpg S1e10b Sylvia "No!".jpg S1e10b Race timer counting down 2.jpg S1e10b Wander suggesting "The Royal Lady, Lady Laterson".jpg S1e10b Sylvia "No!" 2.jpg S1e10b Race timer counting down 3.jpg S1e10b Wander suggesting "Roger the Clock Maker".jpg S1e10b Sylvia "No!" 3.jpg S1e10b Race timer counting down 4.jpg S1e10b Sylvia clenches her fist.jpg S1e10b Sylvia punches the ground.jpg S1e10b Sylvia looks to the right.jpg S1e10b Racer staring at Sylvia.jpg S1e10b Sylvia looks to the left.jpg S1e10b Another racer staring at Sylvia.jpg S1e10b Sylvia flaring.jpg S1e10b Harvax looks over at Sylvia.jpg S1e10b Harvax looking sinister.jpg S1e10b Start signal.jpg S1e10b Sylvia furious.jpg S1e10b Right before the race begins.jpg S1e10b Sylvia runs out of the start.jpg S1e10b Title card.jpg S1e10b And they're off.jpg Sylvia, the Time Bomb S1e10b Sylvia rushing down the track.jpg S1e10b Wander screaming.jpg S1e10b Harvax and Stok racing.jpg S1e10b Stok laughing.jpg S1e10b Stok "Tick-tock" 3.jpg|"Tick-tock, tick-tock, tick-tock, tick-tock!" S1e10b Stok "Boom!".jpg|"BOOM!!!" S1e10b Harvax "Nah".jpg|"Nah." S1e10b Harvax talking about Sylvia.jpg|"That ain't no..." S1e10b Harvax talking about Sylvia 2.jpg|"...boom." S1e10b Harvax talking about Sylvia 3.jpg|"You ain't seen no..." S1e10b Harvax talking about Sylvia 4.jpg|"...boom!" S1e10b Sylvia's eyes turn red.jpg|"First, her eyes go red." S1e10b Sylvia's comb stands up.jpg|"Then, her comb stands up all pointy-like." S1e10b Veins growing out of Sylvia's neck.jpg|"Then, the veins..." S1e10b Veins growing out of Sylvia's neck 2.jpg S1e10b Veins growing out of Sylvia's neck 3.jpg|"...pop out of her neck!" S1e10b Sylvia's mouth foaming.jpg|"And she starts foamin' at the mouth!" S1e10b Approaching a river.jpg S1e10b Time Bomb Sylvia crossing river.jpg S1e10b Time Bomb Sylvia slips up.jpg S1e10b Time Bomb Sylvia jumping out of control.jpg S1e10b Time Bomb Sylvia losing balance.jpg S1e10b Time Bomb Sylvia spinning around.jpg S1e10b Time Bomb Sylvia stops spinning.jpg S1e10b Time Bomb Sylvia falls into the river.jpg S1e10b Wander gets pulled underwater.jpg S1e10b Harvax and Stok on a lilypad.jpg S1e10b Harvax "When she loses".jpg S1E10bP001.png S1E10bP002.png S1E10bP003.png S1E10bP004.png|"YOUR BUTT IS MINE!" S1E10bP005.png S1E10bP006.png S1E10bP007.png S1E10bP008.png S1E10bP009.png S1E10bP010.png S1E10bP011.png|"YOU CUT ME OFF!!!" S1e10b Sneaking up on the racers.jpg S1E10bP012.png S1E10bP013.png S1E10bP014.png S1E10bP015.png S1E10bP016.png Wander's Pep Talk S1E10bP017.png S1E10bP018.png S1E10bP019.png S1E10bP020.png S1E10bP021.png S1e10b Wander "To your happy place".jpg s1e10b Inside of tunnel from Sylvia's perspective.jpg s1e10b Marshfalaffle Apple Meadow from Sylvia's perspective.jpg S1E10bP022.png S1E10bP023.png S1E10bP024.png Ruined at the Last Minute S1E10bP025.png S1E10bP026.png S1E10bP027.png S1E10bP028.png S1E10bP029.png S1E10bP030.png S1E10bP031.png S1E10bP032.png S1E10bP033.png S1E10bP034.png S1E10bP035.png The Final Obstacle S1E10bP036.png S1E10bP037.png S1E10bP038.png S1E10bP039.png S1E10bP040.png S1E10bP041.png S1E10bP042.png S1E10bP043.png S1E10bP044.png S1E10bP045.png S1E10bP046.png S1E10bP047.png S1e10b Sylvia Standing.jpg S1E10bP048.png S1e10b Sylvia's foot about to step on arrow platform.jpg S1e10b Sylvia's Foot on arrow platform.jpg S1E10bP049.png S1E10bP050.png S1E10bP051.png The Big Finish! S1E10bP052.png s1e10b Finish line ahead.jpg S1E10bP053.png S1E10bP054.png S1e10b Photo finish.jpg S1E10bP055.png S1E10bP056.png S1E10bP057.png S1e10b Wander "Still would've been fun".jpg|"Still would've been fun to have won." S1E10bP058.png S1E10bP059.png S1E10bP060.png S1E10bP061.png S1E10bP062.png S1E10bP063.png S1e10b Sylvia being victorious.jpg To return to the episode summary for " ", click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries